


Baby on board

by Moonlightdance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightdance/pseuds/Moonlightdance
Summary: not what i usually do, but i just saw Infinity war (no spoilers!) and need some comfort! (plus i read a bunch of this kinda stuff lately so... guess i cought the bug!)this is just you hanging around your fav. Characters and telling them your pregnant, and them reacting...





	1. Bucky/Reader Baby on board

**Author's Note:**

> I`m going to probably do everyone, but should i miss your fav. character please let me know...  
> All characters belong to their rightfull owners/creators!

You had been pacing up and down the Hallways of the Compound for a few hours now, nervously waiting for them to return from their last mission when Friday`s soft voice announed "the Team has returned miss (Y/N)" you thanked her briefly and hurried into the common room to greet them upon arrival, smoothing your hands down the customly made shirt you had picked up from the Print this morning.  
One after another the Team came into the room, looking ragged and exhausted some of them still talking about the mission when you spotet him. Your heart started fluttering and you twisted your hands nervously together as you approached your boyfriend "Welcome back Bucky!" His steel-blue eyes landed upon your face and he showed you a dazzling smile before wrapping his missmatched arms around you, squeezing you tightly "I missed you doll!" you leaned back in his embrace to look at him and cupped his face with your hand "I`ve got a surprise for you!" your heart was beating wildly in your chest and you were sure that both of the present super soldiers could hear it. "Okay?" Bucky looked at you questioningly "do i have to close my eyes or?" he smiled at you encuragingly, tilting his head to one side. You took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Do you notice anything new Buck?" He smiled softly at you before holding you at arms length spinning you slowly to take in your appearance. "It´s not your Hair is it?" Bucky asked, you shook your head sofly, his hands drawing slow circles into your sides as he leaned down and whispered into your ear "then it´s the new shirt you wanted me to notice right?" you giggled as his breath tickled the babyhairs on your neck "I had it made specially for you, theres a message hidden on it!" Bucky chuckled softly and purred "then I guess I should start looking for it, right dollface?" you nooded your head and Bucky started walking around you, checking the sleeves, shoulders and backside. Other Avengers started looking into your direction and you could hear them chuckle lightly. Natasha´s eyes lit up suddenly and she beamed at you. Damn that woman, she missed nothing!  
Bucky came back around you, having found nothing on your back he started seraching the front of your shirt, trying not to let his eyes linger for too long on your chest, he noticed a grey line at the front hem of your shirt. Bucky carefully reached out, smoothing his hands over the fine lines to read them better.  
The room was silent as Bucky jolted up and grabbed your shoulders tightly. "Are you sure? No doubt?" he asked, searching your eyes with his. "Yes Bucky!"  
He sank down in front of you burying his head in your stomach, wrapping his arms tightly around your back "I love you! I love you so much sweetheart!" he murmured against you as his hands grabbed your shirt tightly. You let your hands sink into his hair, still messy and slightly dirty from the mission as you massaged his scalp.  
"Whats going on?" Tony asked, you smiled at him softly and before you could reply bucky stood, standing behind you, wrapping his arms around you holding his hands protectively over your stomach "I`m going to be a dad!" bucky beamed at the team. For a momet it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, then the whole team exploded with cheers. It was hard to make anything out, but you could swear you could hear Natasha yell "I knew it!" and somewhere in the room you could hear Tony yell for Friday to organize a party as he was already filling up glasses with champagne to celebrate, leaving your`s empty, though all of that didn`t realy matter to you as you coud feel Bucky pressing you tightly to him, whispering in your ear "I know you said it wouldn't matter to you, since it was just a slip of paper, but please" his right hand traveled up your body as he cupped your face and turned it so you´d look at him "Make my dreams come true and promise that you´ll stay with me forever! I want us to be a proper family, so please (Y/N) will you marry me?"  
your eyes filled with tears, you had always declined his proposals thinking marriage would be a hassle, but thinking about spending your life together with bucky, and having a small family with him made your heart fill with love. "I will!" you said and Bucky´s face broke into the most beautiful smile you had ever seen before he kissed you sweetly, taking a beautiful ring from one of the pockets of his tactical suit and slipping it on your left ring finger, shouting over the crowd and the noise "She said yes!" New cheers filled the room and everyone crowded you, wanting to talk and see the ring.  
All you had eyes for though was your left hand as you cradled Bucky´s face, his hands trailing along the small words on your shirt as he repeated them with a smile. "Baby on board"


	2. Steve/reader As ready as we`ll ever be

There was very little that could make Steve Rogers loose his cool, but when it came to you he was always worried. Being an enhanced super soldier meant that he didn`t get sick, and seeing you run to the bathroom this morning, hearing you empty your stomach had him worried. He still remember getting sick, and wanted to help you, so he hurried after you, holding your hair and caressing your back sofly as you shook over the toilet. "you should see a doctor!" concern laced his voice as he helped you up and filled a cup with water so you could rinse out your mouth. You nodded your head softly, "Steve i already told you that i saw a doctor, theres really nothing to worry about, i promise!" you said, rubbing up and down his arms Steves gaze softened a little, the concern leaving his eyes. "Allright, darling! Is there anything I can do for you?" you thought for a moment, before nodding your head slowly, "yes, could you ask Nat to come here and then make me some tea? just something to soothe my stomach?" Steve nodded his head and helped you out of the bathroom, sitting you down on the bed you were sharing before heading out into the hall to find Natasha. 

You`d just managed to get into a comfortable position on the bed when you felt her looking at you. you turned around slowly and she smiled at you "is it time to tell daddy?" you just ignored her taunting as you sat up. "actually, yes! And i finally decided how i wanna do it but i need your help!" Natasha had known that you were pregnant even before you were sure, and since you had already told her once that should the occasion ever come you wanted to surprise Steve she had kept it from everyone, sticking to knowing looks when you felt sick during lunch. "Okay!" Nat jumped on the bed and sat cross legged next to you "Whats the plan?" her face broke into a gleefull smile as she listened to you elaborate on your plan, giving you slight ideas and altering it so it would be perfect.  
Nat jumped off the bed, fully ready to get started when the door opened and steve held a small tray with food and tea on it standing right in front of Natasha "Out of my way Rogers, I´m on a mission!" steve stepped to the side, chuckling lightly. After closing the door behind her Steve walked over to you and placed the tray on the bedside table "I made you some porridge and some pepermint tea." His gaze shifted back to the door and he smiled at you curiously "what was that about just now (Y/N)?" you smiled at him softly reaching for the tea "I just asked Nat for a small favor and I guess she is a little over-enthusiastic" Steve tilted his head to the side "Nothig I could`ve helped you with?" you chuckled, Steve always worried to much about you. "Just shopping for some feminine products, I thought it would be easier to ask her since she knows the stuff" Steve agreed and sunk into the bed, cuddling you as you drank your tea and when the nausea subsided ate.

It had become a tradition in the Avengers tower that everyone who wasn´t gone on a mission would have dinner together on sundays, followed by a movie-night.  
Most of the team had already gathered around the big table, setting down plates and silverware or bringing dishes full of steaming food from the kitchen. You barely noticed when Natasha slipped into the room, and placed the gift under your chair, winking at you in the process. you carefully looked around but no one had even noticed her yet, so you relaxed and made sure steve would sit down before he could spot the surprise.  
Dinner went great, everyone was either talking or munching happily as you let your gaze wander around the room and everyone in it. You may not be a part of the Avengers but still all of them were like family to you even before you had married the Captain. For a moment you decided to listen in on Tony and Bruce`s debate on whether it was important to watch the Hobbit before watching Lord of the Rings, waiting for everyone to finish dinner. Everyone usually stayed for a few moments to talk, so when the last plates were finished you leaned over to stve and told him "I`ve got something for you!" out of the corner of your eyes you could see natasha get up and pull out her phone ready to record everything, She gave you a tumbs up and you bend down to pick up the small giftbox from underneath your chair. placing it in front of Steve on the table. He carefully eyed the small box, wrapped in white paper with a pale yellow bow around it. Steve tilted his head slighty "Whats the occasion?" you smiled at him sweetly "just becuase i love you! go ahead and open it!" Steve leaned over to you and kissed your cheek sweetly, before carefully tugging on the ribbon and removing it, the paper quickly followed and you chuckled at his almost childish glee as he opened the gift. He carefully lifted the lid off the box and took the first layer of decorative paper out. Everyone had gone quiet, observing as steve slowly pulled a picture out, turning it again and again looking over to you for help. You chukled and took the picture out of his hand, turnig it around so it wasn`t upside down and handing it back to him. "Sweetheart, what am I looking at?" Steve asked you confused "Its an ultrasound" you laughed. Steve shook his head, still not sure what to make of the picture and grabbed the next item from the box, looking confused at you as he pulled a pair of miniature socks out of it. Suddenly his head snapped back to the ultrasound and again to the socks his eyes lighting up as he looked at you "(Y/N)?" you reached inside the book and took the last item out, placing a cup in front of him that had the writing "World's best dad!" on it. Steve jumped out of his chair, pulling you out of yours and into a tight hug, spinning you around as he kissed your face. Cheers erupted from all around you as everyone congratulated the two of you. 

You sat comftably on the couch in the big theatre room,snacking on some popcorn while the movie was playing on the screen in front of you, your head resting against steves shoulder, his arms still wraped around you tightly, he bend his head slightly down towards you and whispered into your ear "Are we ready for this?" you squeezed his hand before raising it to your lips and kissing his palm softly "As ready as we´ll ever be!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


	3. Tony/ reader Never hide anything from me again!

You were confused. Utterly confused and slightly annoyed. For the past week Tony had been nothing but delightfully sweet and courteous towards you.  
Sure, you liked being pampered but the Night Tony came to bed and cuddle you to sleep rather than spending time in his lab with Bruce pulling another all nighter doing whatever they did, you were starting to get worried. Ever since that moment a few days ago you had noticed that Tony was now practically attached to your hip, following you around wherever you went, but the most annoying thing had to be that he`d let you do NOTHING! He wouldn`t let you cook or clean, whenever you went shopping he´d always trail along to carry your bags and you were quite honestly starting to get bored! Lately Fury Hadn´t assigned any missions to you other than checking everyones paperwork.  
So here you were, siting at the dining table with a stack of mission reports, trying hard to decipher Clints chicken scratch when Tony entered the room and stood behind you massagig your shoulders, telling yo to take a break. You let your gaze shift to the clock, before asking "Why I`ve only just started? I´ve been here for 15 minutes!" Tony pulled you up and took the report out of your hands, letting his gaze sweep over it and scoffed at clints handwriting "gotta teach Legolas how to type his reports on a computer some day" he muttered before placing the report on the table and leading you to the couch in the common room "I just don´t want you to over exert yourself!" You laughed at that "Tony for that I would have to do some actual work! Thanks to Fury I haven´t been on any missions lately for whatever reason, and thanks to you I´m taking more breaks than actually doing something!" Tony looked at you like a kicked puppy "Are you mad at me?" You chuckled and shook your head "I can´t be mad at you when you look at me like that, but I want to work! I feel useless! I want to do more than just going over reports!" Tony smiled at you apologetically "i know sweetie! I´m just worried it could be to much for you!"  
You sighed there was no point in arguing or trying to reason with Tony at this point.

You lifted your hands above your head and streched with a sigh, you had agreed to watch a movie with Tony, choosing an especially boring one, and after Tony had fallen asleep you had snuck away to finish the reports undisturbed. your joints cracked sofly as you stretched, this had taken longer than you had anticipated, but at least you were finished now, you had even redone all of clints reports so the higher-ups wouldn´t complain about his handwriting. You feld tired and your hand was cramping from writig so long, so you got up from the dining table and decided to check on Tony before taking a bath and then heading to bed. You were surprised to find the common room empty but figured Tony had either moved to the bedroom or had gone back to the lab. you were secretly hoping it was the latter, seeing Tony act so out of character worried you a lot. Maybe he was coming down with something? You contemplated for a moment to check the bedroom, but then you felt a particularly bad ache in your muscles and figured you could still do that after your bath. you had the door to the bathroom almost opened as you heard Friday talk inside "with all due respect Mister Stark, how long do you think you can keep this from her? You do know that she´ll find out, right?" Tony sighed "I know friday, i just don´t want to upset her!" you almost laughed at how annoyed friday sounded when she replied "i still don´t like it! You´ve known for two months now, i think you should tell her!" you decided that you had heard enough, this conversation was obviously about you and now you wantet to know what tony kept from you!  
"Tell me what?" you walked into the room, startling tony who swirled around, staring at you wide eyed "Sweetie, I was just going to get you, look I prepared the bath for you!" you gave Tony a stern look, you wouldn´t fall for the distraction, and tony knew it. He sighed and pulled you over to the bathtub, sitting you down on the brim of it. "promise you won´t be mad at me (Y/N), but I asked friday to keep tabs on everyones vital statuses" Tonys hands laced with yours and he searched your gaze, seeing the fear in your eyes he pulled you into a tight embrace "NO! It´s nothing bad! I´m sorry, i started this wrong! Sweetie everything is okay!" Tony raked his hands through his hair in frustration as he mutered "I shouldn't be telling this to you, you should be telling me!" before you could reply though Tony grabbed your hands and looked at your face again "You are pregnant (Y/N)! Friday told me about two months ago! I´m sorry for not telling you earlier, I thought you´d be upset that I was checking everyone." Tonys gaze shifted to your hands that he still held tightly when suddenly your laughter rang loud and clear in the room. "is that why you´ve been bothering me so much lately?" Tony nodded sheepishly before admiting that he had asked fury not to send you into combat anymore to protect the baby, by the time he was done with his explanation you had tears in your eyes from laughing and Tony had visibly relaxed. "does that mean we´re going to be a family?" Tony asked hopefully. You willed your face as stern as you could possibly muster in the situation "Under one condition! Never hide anything from me again!" Tonys face broke into a smile before he kissed you lovingly "Never, I promise!"


	4. Bruce Banner/ Reader I´ll love it either way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, chapter contains a tiny sprinkle of angst, nothing to bad though!

It was hard keeping the dopey smile out of your face when you walked into the lab an found Bruce and Tony fast asleep, hunched over a table that was full of things you had no idea from what they even were. When you hadn´t seen Bruce in three days you had decided to go and investigate after all, you had news for him! A smile crept back onto your face as you thought of your meeting with the doctor this morning, who had confirmed that the lab came to the same result as the tests you´d taken prior to your visit. thinking of the clear lines on the pregnancy test made you feel all giddy and happy and now you wantd to tell Bruce, but you just couldn´t bring yourself to wake him after he had been working non stop for days now. You wished he´d at least tell you what he was working on, you knew that you probably wouldn't understand it but you at least wanted to know why the love of your life neglected sleep, other basic human needs and most importantly you! you thought back to your first date with him, he had been so shy, just asking you out had seemed almost painful, but the date had been delightful! You had gone to the museum where bruce had given you a small tour, showing you his favorite exhibithions and telling you small stories about them, inviting you for dinner later and even making sure to drop you off at home, waiting until you had gone inside to make sure you got home save. Falling in love with Bruce had felt like watching one of those highschool romance movies you liked watching every now and then. He had been worried about entering a steady relashionship though, he knew that his work kept him away from everyone a lot and he was always scared of "hulking out" when you were together. over time those worries had faded though and he´d let you closer. after a while Tony had offered for you to move into the Avengers tower, so you could spend more time with Bruce, and remind him that coffee wasn't enough to survive on. 

Having you in his live had relaxed Bruce a lot, you smiled and stepped closer to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before leaving the room again, asking friday outside to tell Bruce to meet you as soon as he woke up.  
You aimlessly wandered around the tower for a while, not really knowing what to do now when you ended up in the kitchen where Steve was preparing a super soldier sized stack of pancakes after his run, his hair still slightly damp from the shower and the apron Nat had given him one christmas as a mock-gift tied around his neck and waist. you chuckled at the sight, the apron was overly patriotic with the stars, stripes and bald eagles. Steve looked up and greeted you, offering a plate of pancakes. with a shrug you sat down, you had eaten before going to the doctor, but second breakfast sounded just a little to good to resist, plus there was no one who could make pancakes as good as steve. You smiled as he handed you the plate after adding some maple syrup and berries. For a few moments you just sat there eating quietly munching on the pancakes.  
Steve was already done eating and headed to the training rooms when you heard someoe hurrying towards the kitchen. It didn´t take long before a sweating, panting bruce stood in front of you, sputtering nervous excuses. you smiled softly, got up and pushed him into the chair you´d been sitting on before, pressing your fork into his hand and telling him to eat. " is everything alright?" bruce asked concerned you nodded your head "there is something i need to talk to you about, but before i want to make sure that you're okay!" bruce smiled at you sweetly as you got up and made some eggs and toast for him, making sure he ate before you sat down with him. After he finished his food you reached across the table and held his hands. "do you remember when i told you a few days ago that i was feeling weird?" bruce nodded his head sofly, keeping his eyes on your face. "well I was at the doctors today, and they confirmed my assumption." you carefully squeezed Bruces hand, your face breaking into a huge grin. "I`m pregnant Bruce! Your going to be a father." Bruce sucked in a sharp breath and looked at you shocked "You are?" the smile fell from your lips "I thought you´d be happy!" Bruce ran his hands through his hair and then suddenly jumped up from his chair, standing right in front of you, he pulled you up into a tight embrace. "I am happy, I am extatic, but I´m also worried, what if the child is going to be like me? what if its going to" his voice broke and finally Bruce looked at you, holding you at arms length "what if its going to be angry? what if the baby turnes green?" you carefully cupped bruce´s face in your hands, kissing his worries away "I`ll love it either way, green or not! Just like I love you!" Bruce smiled at you softly "you realy are pregnant?" you nodded your head and finally a broad smile appeared on his face "I`m going to be a father" he muttered hopefully before crashing his lips against yours, pulling your body close to his.


	5. Clint Barton/reader  the best news you never said out loud

How did he manage to fall asleep in that position? For the last ten minutes you had been staring at your boyfriend, you knew Clint had a habit of falling asleep in random places at the tower, the most confusing one had to be when natasha found him asleep in an air vent after steve had mentioned a weird snore-like sound coming from it. Everyone was sure that he had fallen asleep waiting to play a prank on the Captain, and thats how natasha found him, nerf gun clutched tightly sleeping in the air vent over Steves bed.  
His current position seemed rather odd as well, and you kept wondering why on earth your boyfriend had choosen to sit and fall asleep on the fridge, more annoyingly letting his legs drape over the door you knew that there was still a piece of cake in that fridge, and you wanted it! You let out a frustrated sigh and were about to give up on the cake for the moment Natasha walked by and saw you throw longing gazs at the fridge.  
"Hungry again?" you hadn`t notice her come up behind you, but then again, no one ever did, so you just nodded. "Its like I´m either always nauseous or eating, its annoying!" Natasha threw a knowing gaze at you and raised her perfectly done eyebrows "(Y/N), is there something you´d like to tell me?" you shook your head, "i haven´t even told clint yet" you quickly clasped your hands over your mouth realizing you had just confirmed Nat´s suspicion, damn spy! Natasha almost jumped out of her chair, her mouth standing open as the rest of her face errupted with joy and she pointed a perfectly manicured hand at you before drawing the word "baby" on her own stomach. You nodded your head and felt your face flush brightly, there was no point in trying to keep a secret from Natasha and luckily no one was as good at keeping secrets as her. She beamed at you "have you already thought at how you want to tell him?" you shook your head again and threw another look at your boyfriend. he was still fast asleep. when you turned your gaze back to Natasha she had already gotten up and motioned for you to follow her. About an hour later you were still not sure about the plan "and how do you plan on getting his hearing aids?" Natasha smiled devilishly at you. "You don´t need to worry about that! do you remeber the signs?" you nodded your head, the gestures were simple enough. You reached for another slice of the pizza Nat had ordered for you when she pushed the whole box towards you, "you eat the rest of it, i can't get another bite down!" you laughed and closed the box "okay, then I´m taking this back to my room, this won´t be pretty!" The woman in front of you almost choked on her laughter "Take no prisoners (Y/N)", "I won´t!" You laughed before slipping out of the room and heading to your own and clints room to finish your pizza undisturbed. "GIVE IT BACK NATASHA!" you woke with a start, hearing Clint yell from the common room, you chuckled, appearantly you had worried for nothig, you quickly pulled a morning robe over your nightshirt and hurried towards the source of the noise. when you finally made your way to the Common room you noticed that a few other avengers had already gathered and watched as Natasha ran around the room, followed by clint who kept trying to grab the hearing aid Natasha held always just out of reach. As soon as you arrived natasha spotted you and threw the hearing aid, which you caught easily. Clints full attention rested on you now, quickly walking towards you stopping abruptly as you started moving your hands in the gestures Natasha had shown you the night before. The rest of the Team watched in amazement as the expression on Clints face changed from annoyance to surprise and from surprise to pure joy. "Realy?" Clints voice was thick with emotion as you closed the last steps between you, cradeling his face and slipping his hearing aids back in before replying "yes" Clint hugged you close whispering into your ear "those are the best news and you never said them out loud"


	6. Thor/Reader Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I had kind of a hard time writing Thor, I hope this turned out okay nonetheless!

You had been staring at the ceiling for a while now, glancing at the alarm clock on your night stand you let out a frustrated groan. 3:14AM was no time to be awake for anyone who didn't absolutely had to! You covered your face with your hands, you didn't have to!  
"Friday?" The AI's voice was soft "One of those night's again, miss (Y/N)?" You pulled your hands down your face and let them flopp gracelessly on the bed. "Yeah, do you know if he's coming back soon?" You wondered how Tony had managed to build so much emotion into a voice, but even Friday sounded sad when she said "No, I'm sorry miss (Y/N)" you sighed, your lips almost tugging into a small smile as Friday started playing some soft music. You rolled onto your other side, looking out of the window.  
Seeing the broad sky made you feel a pang of sadness in your heart, it's been almost three months now and you still haven't seen him. You knew he was out there somewhere, making sure that worlds we're save! You kept telling yourself not to be selfish, but you also wished that Thor would spend more time with you!  
You sighed again, you weren't sure how Thor would react to the news, you just hoped he would be happy.  
You just wished you could see him again, or at least talk to him.  
Maybe it was just the lack of sleep that had you thinking like that, ever since you had seen the double lines all you had wanted to do was see Thor again, tell him, and finally know whether or not everything was going to be fine.  
You turned over again, relaxing into the soft bed, the soft music was finally lulling you into a dreamless sleep. 

It had been so long that you had had a good nights sleep, that you didn't notice the bright light, or the sound of air rushing quickly past the balcony.  
You didn't wake when the door opened, and a strong hand gently caressed your face, tugging a stray strand of your hair behind your ear, or when Thor placed Mjolnir next to the bed and removed the heavy parts of his armor.  
You didn't wake when the bed dipped low and Thor crawled in next to you, wrapping his muscular arms around you, and whispering softly into your ear "I'm sorry (y/n), I shouldn't have left you alone for so long!" 

 

You woke up more relaxed that you had been in a while, wondering why Friday hadn't woken you up, and then why your body felt so heavy, when you heard him snore peacefully behind you, his arm wrapping around you again and pulling you close once more.  
You carefully turned in his embrace, cupping his face and tracing the lines of his face.  
Thor's eyes fluttered open, and you were met with bright shining eyes as his face broke into a smile. "Hi" you whispered before his lips met yours softly.  
You carefully placed your hand on his broad chest before telling him softly "there's something I need to tell you!" Thor sat up carefully, pulling you upright "I'm sorry for leaving you for so long, I should have returned sooner!" Your gaze softened when he looked at you like a small puppy and you smiled softly "all I'm asking, is that you'll be here more! I know Asgard and the other realms need you, but" you placed a hand on your lower belly, looking at it and then back at him "so do we!" Thor looked perplexed at you for a moment, his gaze trailing down to the hand on your stomach as he repeated "we?" You nodded your head softly "I'm pregnant Thor!"  
You had never seen the god of thunder smile as broadly as he did when he picked you up and whirled you around.  
Thor sat you gently back down on the bed before almost screaming "I'm going to be a father!"  
Thor knelt down in front of you, carefully caressing your stomach, looking up with hopeful eyes "I swear I will never leave you again! We're going to be a family!" You smiled down at him happily "if it's a boy would he be your heir?" Thor stood up carefully, cupping your face in his hands, holding your gaze. "The baby's gender is of no importance! If it's going to be as strong and loving as you are, Asgard will love it regardless!" Thor carefully kissed you, moving his mouth over to your ear and whispering softly "as will I!" He looked at you again, and you felt small tears of relieve trickling down your face. You had been so worried, so scared! You looked at Thor with bright eyes as he wiped away your tears "I love you!" You could swear there was a small happy tear in his left eye, but he blinked it away before you could be completely sure. "I love you too! Now let us celebrate!" You laughed happily as Thor put his arm around you and pulled you close walking with you out of your room to tell everyone the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently debating on whether I should write something for Peter Parker too, I would make him older since I think he's much too young, but if you want a peter story please let me know in the comments!


	7. Loki/Reader Happy tears, I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this felt like riding an emotional roller coaster, but I felt like it fit for Loki!  
> HAPPY END I PROMISE!

Oh no! No! No! You felt the test slip through your fingers, but you didn't bother trying to catch it, clasping your hands over your face you vaguely recognized the sound of plastic clattering to the floor. No! This was going all wrong! You closed your eyes trying to forget the image you had just seen, but the image of the small "happy smiley" symbol on the pregnancy test had burned itself into your eyes, and even through your closed lids you could see it there, on the floor in front of you, staring up at you from its small display.  
You felt your fingers going wet and it took you a moment to realize that you were crying, you wiped the tears away and stod from the brim of the bathtub where you had been waiting. Walking over to the sink and splashing your face with cold water. You looked up and saw your reflection looking back at you, great! You looked as devastated as you felt! Staring at yourself you willed your tears to stop their silent stream down your face. You couldn't loose him now! It had taken so long for Loki to finally trust you, but you had been patient, waited for him, and after almost two years of dating he had finally agreed to enter a relashionship with you.  
You ran your hands through your hair, combing out the biggest tangles and trying to look as normal as possible, everything was fine, you just needed... No, this was wrong! You couldn't even think about it, you started shaking again, hot tears running quickly down your face as your legs gave way and you slumped gracelessly to the floor, hiding your face in your hands and letting the sobs tear from your throat as you cried.

You didn't notice him, he had managed to find a way to slip between worlds without causing a lot of raucous, in fact he didn't even make a sound when he appeared.

Strong hands pulled you up into your feet before wrapping tightly around you, caressing you back softly. It took a while for you to even notice that you were standing, that his hands were holding you, and his soft voice was whispering loving words into your ear.  
You jumped when you noticed him though, almost falling back to the floor if it hadn't been for his arms, still wrapped around you. He looked at you worriedly, and you opened your mouth, but your voice failed you, and after crying for so long you felt exhausted.  
Loki carefully picked you up, supporting you head in one arm, holding your legs with the other as he carefully carried you to your bedroom, placing you gently on your bed. His gaze shifted over you before he carefully extended a hand to your face, cradling it softly.  
His skin felt cool against your burning face, and you relaxed into his soothing touch as he gently held you, letting yourself drift away into a restless sleep. 

"Why would I want offspring from a weak human?" You reached for him, but he was to far away, slipping into another world and out of your reach forever as you screamed and cried.

"(Y/N)!!" You woke with a scream, clutching tightly to the man lying next to you, his black hair framed his worried face as he tried calming you down.  
"(Y/n) what's going on? I come by to visit you and find you in tears and now you kept talking in your sleep begging me not to leave?" You cast your gaze down to where your hands were still twisted tightly into his nightshirt. You couldn't remember him changing... You tried loosening your grip on his shirt, muttering excuses about a nightmare when you felt a wave of fear rush through you, what if it wasn't a dream? What if you had seen a part of your future?  
Suddenly Loki's hand was clamped over your mouth, and your gaze shot back up to his worried face. "Please stop apologizing sweetheart! I'm not angry at you! All I want is to help you! (Y/N) I love you! I promise whatever it is I won't leave you!" Loki carefully removed his hand from your mouth and helped you into an upright position before handing you the water glass that stood next to your bed. You hadn't felt it before, but when you saw the water you felt your throat tighten with a strange dryness, and suddenly your throat felt like you had been forced to eat sand, your voice rough and hoarse from crying you thanked him, and took the glass out of his blue hand, the cold water feeling wonderful, helping you relax. When you finished the glass of water you took a deep breath before looking at him again. "Can you do me a favor?" Loki nodded his head and he encouragingly squeezed your hand "anything!" Your eyes carefully found his, but you had to lower them again. "There's a small piece of plastic next to the door in the bathroom, can you get that for me?" Loki carefully leaned in, kissing your cheek softly "Of course, love!" He rose gracefully from the bed, making extra sure to walk out slowly and come back quickly, he had never seen you as devastated as you were currently, and after he had clearly heard you begging him not to leave in your dream he didn't want to seem to eager to leave the room. He found the small plastic thing and turned it curiously in his hands, he had seen midgardians use similar things to figure out body temperature, but this one was different, with the small picture it showed it reminded him a little of a children's toy. Loki sat down next to you again handing the strange device to you, lacing his fingers with yours again, and giving your hand an encouraging squeeze.  
"Do you know what this is Loki?" You knew you'd loose him now, you were sure you had heard him mention once that he never wanted children! You steeled yourself for what was to come, clutching the test tightly in one hand, willing yourself to hold his gaze. Loki shook his head and you handed if back to him, watching as he inspected it once more.  
"It's a pregnancy test." You blurted the words out as quickly as you could! Maybe if you just did it quickly this whole ordeal wouldn't be worse than ripping of a bandaid! You just had to do it quickly enough, and soon the pain would be nothing but a distant memory.  
"A pregnancy test?" Loki's voice was still soft and quiet, trying not to startle or scare you, you looked at his face again and found him looking at you like one would look at a hurt animal in the wild. Scared and worried, yet still curious and with a strange fascination in his eyes.  
"I'm late this month, and I guess I had a strange feeling, so I went out to get it." You gathered all your courage, it's just like ripping off a bandaid you thought, repeating the words "do it quickly" over and over in your mind. "I'm pregnant!" The words left your mouth and you waited. Waited for the pain to come, waited for the ripping of him tearing himself away from you. You spend minutes sitting there waiting, not looking at him until you couldn't take it anymore. "Please say something!" Your voice sounded weak, but again the pain didn't come. You almost flinched away when he suddenly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you on his lap, kissing your face over and over. He felt far away from you, when he kissed you, when he declared his love and his joy. It wasn't until you felt his cool fingers trace the tears on your face that reality came crashing into you, and you realized that suddenly he couldn't be close enough. You twisted your hands in his hair, pulling him down to you and kissing him, sighing as you felt his cool lips against yours, finally hearing his small whispers of love, and hearing him promise that this was the happiest day in his life. 

The night went by in a blur, again you couldn't remember falling asleep, but you woke to Loki drawing small shapes and writing words with his fingers onto the skin over your stomach. Your eyelids fluttered open, but you stayed perfectly still, concentrating on his fingers on your skin, before saying the word out loud he had just finished writing "baby" Loki jumped slightly, not having noticed you waking up.  
You turned to face him in his embrace, moving a few stray strands of hair out of his face. "I thought you'd leave! I was so sure of it! I thought you never wanted children.." Loki wrapped his arms a little tighter around you before whispering "oh my love no, I could never leave you! Not after you gave me so much of yourself! I found my happiness with you, not in a throne or a planet, but in your love! I thought I could never long for anything if I only ever kept you by my side, and I admit in the past I never could have seen myself as a father, but being with you, seeing you embrace life, giving love and  
Basking in the radiance if your beautiful smile, a lot of things changed for me! I could never see myself happy again, but here I am enjoying every second of my life! I thought I could never love, but here you are, making me feel things I have never felt before!" You felt a dopey smile creep across your face as you felt tears of happiness in your eyes. "I want you, forever, and now you told me that I'm going to have the family I always longed for! (Y/N) ever since I met you I have felt Like the happiest man alive! I want you and I want this child!" His lips met yours in a sweet kiss again as you exhaled the last doubt and finally let yourself believe him. For what felt like the millionth time he raised his hands to your face, letting them turn blue as he wiped away your tears "no more sad tears?" You gave him a small smile "happy tears, I promise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this turned out longer than I expected! Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	8. Sam Wilson/ reader  A baby, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't exactly sure on how to write this so I checked out some other Sam/reader fanfic and noticed that most of it is for WoC,  
> I deliberately tried to avoid anything implying skincolor so that it would fit for anyone reading it!

It was so bright! Almost unbearable in comparison to the dull outside world. How did he manage to look so good even on the worst days? You willed your eyes to focus on the man in front of you, leaving the dream like fog that had made you start to think about Sam a little too much, getting you lost in his dazzling smile again.   
With a shock you realized that his mouth was moving, but the harder you tried to focus on him and whatever he was talking about the more you seemed to be distracted. First you were to distracted, with trying your best to focus on focusing and ending up missing even more of the man talking in front of you, turning the conversation into a monologue. Then you had been distracted by the smile he would give you every now an then, the glow in his eyes and the way he'd touch you casually every now and then, and...Oh shoot! Get it together (y/n)! He's your husband! He had been for a while now!   
You still couldn't believe your luck, which might have been a reason for why you kept spacing out, daydreaming about him like a kid would about being whisked away by a prince on a horse.... Only he wasn't a prince... And his mode of transportation was so much cooler than a simple white horse. All you wanted to do right now was either close your eyes and remember last night, his warm hands around you drawing relaxing patterned into your skin as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear, helping you fall asleep... Or preferably get rid of about ninety percent of the avengers present right now, pull him on the couch and repeat last nights cuddling session.  
Your mind drifted away again, to the private jet tony had let you use for the wedding, to the island you had been on where his bright smile had still outshone the sun. You remembered with a fond smile how he had pulled you on top of his lap, so your head wasn't resting on the sand as you had stayed on the beach watching the sunset over what you could only describe as paradise. From the first day you met him he had been nothing but a gentleman, but had still shown you enough interest by letting his flirtatious side out every now and then.   
Two fingers snapped in front of your face a few times, successfully distracting you from your thoughts and making you focus on the real world again. "Honey are you alright?" You looked at his face again and tried hard not to turn into the girl that was standing in front of her crush for the first time... Again!  
"Yes, I'm sorry Sam, I just can't focus today!" His face softened and he looked at you lovingly "it's the rain right? Every time the weather outside turns grey and dull you seem to get stuck in your head a little more." He ended his observation by pulling you a little closer, cupping your face and kissing your forehead, mumbling softly against your skin. "I said I was going out with the guys today, you know, getting The fossils used to our time!" You chuckled at his nickname for Steve and Bucky, and pulled away a little "then maybe I'll try and see if Natasha feels like having a spa day!" Sam held your face softly, caressing the skin carefully by running his thumbs over whatever he could reach. "If you need me, I'll stay! I can always show them around and get them used to everything, if you need me I don't want you to be alone." You quickly pushed the tiny voice in your head to the side, it always came out and demanded he spend all of his time with you, but you didn't want to be so selfish. You rubbed up and down his arms encouragingly "I'll be fine! I haven't had a "girls-day-in" in years, and I don't think Natasha ever had one! You go out and show the fossils out time while I try and see if Natasha knows some juicy gossip!" Sam laughed and pulled you in for a sweet kiss.  
There was a soft knock at the door to the common room and you both turned to see Steve standing in the doorway, Bucky just slightly behind him, both already wearing shoes and jackets looking at Sam. "Are you coming?" Sam quickly leaned down to kiss your cheek, before shooting them a quick "one second" and leaving the room to find his shoes. You kept looking after him and hadn't noticed when Steve had come closer, softly placing a hand on your shoulder "we won't be too long!" You looked up at his face, and he smiled at you softly, you shook your head a little smiling "don't worry about it Steve! Go out and have some normal twenty-first century fun!" Steve chuckled lightly and squeezed your shoulder before leaving the room with Bucky in tow.

You looked around, wondering where she had gone, a second ago you could have sworn you saw Natasha sitting on the couch, cuddled up under a soft blanket and reading a book, but now the couch was empty and all you could find of her was the blanket neatly folded on the couches armrest and a few snacks on the side table.   
You were still looking around confused when you hear a soft "thump" next to you, not louder than when a pillow drops to the floor. You turned around and almost screamed when Natasha was standing right beside you, wearing a smug, mischievous smile. "Oh my god! Nat, you scared me!" You exclaimed, holding on to her while clutching your chest trying hard to keep your pounding heart from bursting out of it. At the sight Natasha almost   
Choked on her laughter, which generally was a sound you loved, since the assassin rarely wen smiled, you just wished the reason she laughed would have been a different one. Clint was definitely not a good influence on her, you thought.   
When Natasha had composed herself again she looked at you expectantly "so, we're having spa day?" You nodded your head, you should have known she was listening, Natasha never missed anything. "Yeah, I was thinking about mani-pedi, face-masks,bubble baths and a terrible movie while were at it!" She laughed and nodded her head in approval, "sure I'm in!" 

 

The whole room smelled of nail-polish. But you were happy with the end results! Natasha had gone for a simple French manicure which she had done an outstanding job on, claiming all the while it was the first time she did it herself, while you had tried to paint your nails in your favorite shade of red, you carefully examined your nails, and we're annoyed to see a pice of lint stuck to one of your nails, but you had definitely gotten better! There was no nail polish on your skin, an you had somehow managed not to touch anything that could ruin your nails.   
You shifted your attention back on the movie where the tomboy was just getting the makeover that would make the protagonist see how amazing she was.  
"This is so stupid, as if changing her clothes and her look would make him realize how great she really is!" You looked over and smiled at Natasha, she had been ranting about the movie the whole time, getting annoyed at every single cliche even though she choose the movie. You simply supposed she was secretly enjoying it. "Exactly!" you agreed! "Changing her looks can probably make him fall in lust with her, when he realizes that she's been hot from the beginning, but if he really loved her, he would have loved her the way she was, and not because of some superficial reason!" You made big eyes at Natasha and she looked at you confused "what?" You shook your head "wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from the woman that changes her look every few days!" She lobbed a pillow at you. You both started laughing as pillows flew across the room for a while before you both couldn't take it any more and had to take a break. You had accidentally swallowed a feather and now Natasha was litter all rolling on the floor laughing While you were coughing hard. 

"Another one?" Natasha smiled at you and nodded her head, jumping up to go and pick a movie. You chuckled as you grabbed the empty snack Bowles and went to the kitchen to refill them. You were glad that she was enjoying herself so much. From the other room you could hear Natasha yell titles of potential movies while you prepared another batch of popcorn.   
When you opened the microwaves door the sweet scent hit you hard and you sprinted to the bathroom, gagging and retching. Natasha was with you in a heart beat, holding your hair with one hand while filling a glass with water with her other hand.  
When you were finally done and the nausea subsided she handed you the water and looked at you calculatingly. "Do you know where that came from?" You carefully shook your head as you rinsed out your mouth.   
Natasha softly placed her arm around you and pulled you along with her. "Well, if Stark is already paying a team of doctors to stay here and take care of us I think they could take a look at you!" You nodded your head weakly, and walked alongside her as Natasha carefully moved you around the building, you were grateful that she made sure you wouldn't run into anyone on your way, you were to exhausted for that now.

"And now you just need to tap that button and you'll be locked into this places free wifi!" Bucky nodded his head while Steve looked quizzically at the phone Tony had given him. Somewhere between "press this" and "tap that" and typing in a weird code he had gotten completely confused. Sam's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out in a swift move.   
He punched in the code and read the message.

"Come back quickly! (y/n) needs you! -Nat" 

 

"(y/n)?" The door to the bathroom opened slowly as Natasha glanced inside. "He's on his way!"   
You nodded your head and sunk a little deeper into the tub where Natasha had deposited you.   
"Thanks" you muttered meekly.   
You didn't hear her move, but she must have because now she was standing next to you, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of your face and said in a soft voice "I know your worried, but trust me, everything will be fine!" With that she left the room again leaving you to your thoughts.

There was ruckus outside, you heard heavy footsteps thundering toward you, the door flew open and Sam ran inside "(y/n)! Are you hurt? Are you alright? What's going on?" He sank to his knees next to the tub and pulled you up enough to wrap his arms around you in a tight and wet embrace.   
You placed your hands against his chest and kept your eyes fixed on the wet spots that were spreading on his shirt as it absorbed the water from your hands, telling Sam about the day. You thought it would be difficult, or that you wouldn't be able to find the words. You had practiced what you were going to say for what had felt like an eternity before he arrived.   
When you reached the point int the story where you had run to the bathroom you felt his muscles tense underneath you, still he kept silent, his full attention on you he kept holding you as he listened. "The doctors ran a few tests, I think they were happy to have something to do now that we've had a few quiet days" you carefully shifted your gaze up from your hands and towards Sam's face.   
Would he be happy? Would he be shocked? Suddenly you realized that you had never talked about this, and you had no idea where he was standing when it came to having children.   
Your eyes finally met his worried face, you shifted your hands to cup it, moving your hands carefully over the worried wrinkles in his forehead. He relaxed a little into your touch before you picked your story up again. "The doctors said that I'm pregnant Sam!" You looked at him, waiting for the words to sink in, and for him to react.   
"Really?" His voice was soft and hopeful, Sam relaxed visibly finally releasing the death grip he had on you. You nodded your head and smiled "there's no doubt... They were surprised that I didn't notice my period missing me for the last two and a half months!" Now Sam broke into a laugh, and you followed, finally relaxing. Natasha had been right! 

Sam pulled you onto his lap, holding his hands protectively over your stomach. "A baby, huh?" You looked up at his face, seeing the proud smile he had tried to keep hidden ever since you had left the bathroom. "That's going to completely change our life!" You softly placed your hands on top of his "I know... You with me?" He placed a small kiss on top of your head "Always!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anyone even reading these notes? Who would you like to read about next?   
> Sorry if there are any typos in any of these, I write when I can't sleep!


	9. Stephen Strange/Reader your own kind of magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: slightly angsty and mentioning of childhood traumata regarding doctors offices, nothing bad though!

"Are you sure? I really wouldn't mind!" You looked over to the redhead seated next to you on the couch in the common room of the Avengers tower. Natasha had offered to drive you home three times now. You shook your head again and took another sip of your tea "but (y/N)! It's pouring! Your going to get sick if you walk home in that weather!" You smiled at her. You couldn't exactly pinpoint when Natasha had come into your life, but you had been close from day one. "You don't need too, Stephen said he'd pick me up if the weather got bad." Natasha pulled a face at that "well, he better pick you up with some magical umbrella!" A grin started spreading on your face as you saw the golden sparks forming a circle on the window.   
It didn't take long for the sparks to form a portal that Stephen now stepped out of, shooting you both a sheepish grin. "I think this is better than a magical umbrella!" You smiled at Nat and finished your tea, setting down the cup on the couch table. Natasha gave you a quick hug, and nodded towards Stephen.   
He smiled as you walked towards him, taking the hand he held outstretched towards you.  
For a second it almost felt like you had stumbled into his arms, hadn't you seen the glowing circle pass you and the room change around you. You looked around, still not getting used to traveling like this. 

Stephens arms tightened around you and he kissed your hair. "Welcome home sweety, how was your day?" You looked up at him and your face broke into a small smile, it always seemed fascinating to you how used he had gotten to using magic.   
"Could have been better, I went out to eat with Nat and I really didn't take the food well! I think I might be coming down with something, since Nat and I had the same food and she's fine!"  
Stephens face scrunched up a little and he held you at arms length, like he was studying you. With a laugh you pushed his hands away "no need to worry Doctor!" He gave you a small smile "okay, but tell me if you need something okay?" You nodded your head and placed a kiss on his cheek, before heading to the bedroom you shared to change into some comfy pj's.   
You could still feel his slightly worried eyes on you as you changed, but when you sat down to watch a movie and he was finally able to wrap his arms around you and pull you close, he relaxed a little more.

It was still dark when you woke up and felt another wave of nausea hit.  
It wasn't as strong as the last one you had, so you gently untangled yourself from your sleeping boyfriend.   
For a moment you looked around confused, you had fallen asleep in the living room, but now you were in your bedroom!   
You knew that you had woken up if he had carried you, and now you were a little sad that you had missed him levitating you into the bedroom.  
You crept into the kitchen, trying not to make any noise as you prepared a cup of tea to help with the nauseous feeling that seemed to intensify again.  
The water had just started boiling when you had to make a run for the bathroom, barely making it there in time.  
You were just rinsing out your mouth when you felt his presence in the doorway. He looked at you concerned, become walking over and handing you a cup of tea. His arms slowly circled around you from behind, as he placed one hand on your stomach and the other on your forehead.   
That by now familiar golden glow started spreading underneath his hands and the nausea seemed to subside immediately.   
You leaned back into his chest, enjoying his touch as the sparks from his hands danced on your skin, like the ghost of his touch. "I didn't know you could do this." You said. He gave you a small smile "darling I used to be a neurosurgeon, for a professional diagnosis I would have to call for backup!" You giggled softly. "Will you see a doctor tomorrow?" You flinched a little in his arm. He knew that you were scared to enter doctors offices. You had some serious childhood trauma and ever since then had made sure you were as healthy as possible to avoid doctors.   
You carefully turned in his embrace and buried your face in his chest. "I'm seeing you now, isn't that enough?" His hands were drawing a few lazy patterns on your back "I promise I'll stay by you the whole time, I won't let them touch you, but I want to know what's making you sick!" You softly nodded your head. "But if things don't go well, you magic us out of there!" His chest vibrated softly as he chuckled. "Immediately, I promise (y/N)!" 

You were frozen in your seat. The woman across the table kept staring at you with piercing cold eyes. The scent of disinfectants filled your nose with every shaking breath you inhaled.   
You felt a warm squeeze on your hand and tried to relax a little.   
It was almost like you heard Stephens voice from afar describing your symptoms and their duration to the doctor.   
You heard her voice, calm and measured without a hint of emotion in it.   
"Would a pregnancy be possible?" Stephens eyes shot to you as you tried thinking. Was it? Were you pregnant? You felt the doctors eyes piercing into you coldly, her voice sounding weirdly distant. You tried answering but your voice failed.   
Stephen squeezed your hand again and you heard him tell the doctor about your childhood trauma.   
The woman turned to you once more, annoyance in her eyes but a forced softness in her voice "well, she doesn't need to answer me now, we can just take some blood and run a few tests and we'll know in a few minutes." You could feel the blood leaving your face and a weird ringing in your ears "Blood?" Your voice broke and you gripped your boyfriends hand tightly, your body was screaming for you to run.

"No." His voice was calm, but there was an underlying note of anger in it. Hadn't she heard him when he had told her about your trauma? He watched the doctor get up out of her chair "well, this is the fastest way, and when we have the blood we can also run a few other checks, it is the best way!" He carefully stood up too, reluctantly letting go of your hand he made sure to stand as tall as he could, towering above the woman and repeated once again "No! I won't let you take any blood from her." He shot a glance back at you "can't you see how scared she is?" The woman in front of him finally dropped the facade and snapped at him annoyed "we'll tell her to suck it up and start acting her age!"  
His eyes were blazing with fire as he took a calm step backwards and pulled you out of your chair "Sweetheart were leaving." He could see the objection in the woman's face, the way she tried to stand tall in the doorway, blocking it. He smirked, even if his intention would have been to leave through the door he could have moved her aside easily! Even without magic! 

You stumbled blindly through the portal, not even caring where it led! Everywhere was good! Steven had summoned the portal right in front of you, letting you escape first.  
You almost crashed to the ground but two strong hands caught you from behind, pulling you into a tight embrace as he apologized. 

 

You kneaded your hands nervously, staring at the timer as it slowly counted down.   
His arm wrapped around your shoulders and he pulled you close, lifting your hands up to his lips and kissing every finger individually.  
After calling Natasha and telling her about the disastrous visit to the doctor you just had it had been hard keeping her from "going over to talk to that woman" but after you had finally convinced her to let the doctor live an idea had struck you, and about fifteen minutes later Natasha had stood in front of you with a whole shopping bag full of pregnancy tests. You had opted for trying to do as many as possible at the same time to see if the results varied, and after setting the timer you had walked into the living room to wait for the timer to run out. "What are you thinking about?" He looked at you and smiled before dropping your hands into his lap and drawing small circles on the back of your hands. "I'm thinking about whether or not I should tell you how much I would like for you to be pregnant, I'm debating whether or not I should tell you how much I love you and how happy I would be to start a family with you! I'm wondering whether you'd like to have a child with me, knowing that my job isn't exactly the safest!" He glanced at you, before fixing his eyes on the numbers on the timer "I wonder wether or not you would marry me, no matter the outcome of the test."   
Your eyes shot up to his face, and he leaned down to kiss you.  
When he pulled away you were just about to answer him as the timer went of and he pulled you up to your feet. "Shall we?" He asked.

 

York shaking hands flew over the tests, before you turned back to see him standing in the doorway, watching you carefully. He tilted his head to the side and slightly raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.   
"All of them" you muttered and he slowly walked over to you, holding your gaze as he squeezed your hands. "What is it?" A small smile was tugging at your lips now "All of them are positive!" You had never seen him look happier! He picked you up and whirled you around, kissing your face as he kept telling you over and over how happy he was. 

"What are you thinking about?" He was resting on his side, his face propped up in his arm as he studied your face. "How magical this is, this child will have a sorcerer as a father!" He chuckled lightly "cut yourself some slack here, you are literally creating life as we speak! That's far more magical than anything I can do! It's your own kind of magic!"


	10. T'challa/ reader  is it true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read that Mark Ruffalo accidentally live-streamed the beginning of Thor 3 when it premiered, and I though it would make for a funny story idea... I did change it up a little to make it fit better though!

Stop worrying so much! God, You were even annoying yourself by now! You turned around and kept pacing up and down the hallway. Was this a good idea? Maybe you shouldn't... You turned around once more, how often had you walked up and down now? She was probably asleep by now! You checked your phone for the Time 2:45 AM! Perfect! There was no way she was still up. You turned around to head to your room.  
"Where do you think you're going?" You froze, why the hell was she up at this time? Had she known you were there? Who were you kidding, of course she had known! You turned around, slipping your phone back into your pocket "Hey Shuri, crazy meeting you here!" Idiot! Of course she would be here! This was literally HER ROOM! You cringed at yourself.  
"Why don't you come inside and then you can tell me what has you so" Shuri looked you up and down "nervous?" You let your head hang low before nodding and letting her pull you inside where Shuri maneuvered you onto the white couch in her living quarters.   
"Did you know I was there?" Shuri nodded her head, her eyes never leaving your face "the whole time." You gave a frustrated sigh and buried your face in your hands.   
"Is it because my brother is away? He's been gone for longer before! If you're that worried I can set up a call for you two!" You slowly shook your head. "Thanks, but no thanks! I wouldn't want to disturb him on a mission, but without him everything is to big and empty" Shuri placed a comforting arm around you and you looked at her, her face had softened considerably as she seemed to understand. "You are of course welcome to stay the nights here!" You thanked Shuri. Ever since you had married the king of wakanda Shuri had been by your side, helping you adjust to royal life and life in wakanda in general.   
She felt like more than just a friend or a sister in law, Shuri was one of those few people that made you feel calm. No matter how much she joked, you could always trust her and rely on her.   
Your eyes widened as you watched her now, throwing the decorative pillows of the couch, and getting up to push another couch right against the one you were still sitting on.  
"Shuri, what?" You didn't even manage to finish your question when the young woman shot you a dazzling smile. "I haven't had a sleepover in years! This is going to be fun!"

 

This was not fun! You tossed and turned, well to put it precisely you shifted around, there wasn't really enough room on the couches for tossing or turning.   
You simply couldn't fall asleep, and you couldn't pin point why! Aside from being just a tiny bit narrow for sleeping the couch you were on was incredibly soft and comfortable, and now with Shuri sleeping softly next to you you didn't even feel lonely, but still! Something was off! Something just felt weird. You shifted once more, trying to locate your phone between the pillows. You pulled it out and checked the time once again. 5:45AM this was just fantastic! Too early to get up, and to late to go to sleep.   
With a soft sigh you carefully climbed out from between the two couches and headed for the balcony door. If you couldn't fall asleep you could at least watch the sun rise! After all, there was nothing more beautiful than the sunrise over Wakanda!

"You didn't sleep at all last night." It wasn't a question, you still weren't sure how Shuri always seemed to know what's going on, but she was right, again!   
You nodded your head in agreement and after she tilted her head softly to the side you started explaining the weird sense that you were feeling like something was of to her.   
"Maybe you're getting sick?" Shuri offered. "If you want to we can head down to the lab and I'll take a look!"   
You nodded your head again, the exhaustion from having stayed up all night finally kicking in. 

You loved Shuri's lab! Most of the things she did in here went completely over your head, but you had to admit that she was a genius!   
After agreeing to let Shuri see if she could find the source of why you felt weird, you had craved nothing more than a hot shower, so now about an hour later you were finally standing in her lab, wearing a fresh set of clothes and enveloped in the soft scent of the shower gel you had gotten a while ago. You felt a little better, but the weird feeling hadn't left.  
You spotted Shuri placing her phone on a side table as she offered for you to walk down the stairs and join her in the heart of the room. 

The table wasn't cold when Siri had asked you to lie down on it. You had seen her do this so many times, healing wounds that ranged from scratches to managing to heal Sargent Barnes and undo the years of brainwashing he had endured. You relaxed a little, whatever it was, you knew that she would be able to handle it!

"OH MY GOD!" You had almost dozed of, but now Shuri's loud screech had jolted you into an upright position. "What, what is it? Is everything alright?" Shuri's face split into a huge grin. "I know what makes you feel so weird!" Her voice was taunting, which annoyed you, but also relaxed you! If she joked about it, it was nothing serious!   
Her eyes practically gleamed when she told you "(y/N), you are pregnant!" You choked on nothing, looking completely dumbfounded at her "what?" Shuri rolled her eyes, turning to walk towards her phone "you are pregnant!" She reached for the phone when an idea shot through you "Don't tell T'challa, I want to surprise him!" Shuri froze, phone in hand "uhm... (y/N)? What if he already knows?" You turned to look at Shuri who still wasn't facing you "how would he, we just found out?" Shuri turned towards you, a guilty look on her face "I may have talked to my brother on the phone before you got here..." You took a few careful steps toward her "okay?" Shuri lifted up her phone slowly so you could see it "I may have accidentally just muted him instead of ending the call." You saw T'challas face on Shuri's phone, if he hadn't been breathing so hard and blinking every now and then you could've sworn it was just a picture. Shuri's finger moved and suddenly there was sound back in the call.   
You heard his voice carefully saying "(y/n)?" You gave a lame wave "surprise!" He shifted slightly, as if trying to see you better "I'm coming home right now!" The call ended.  
Shuri looked at you with big eyes, guilt obvious on her face "I'm so sorry (y/n)!" You walked over the last few steps and hugged Shuri "it's okay, at least now I won't have to come up with some creative way of telling him." 

 

Everybody gathered outside when Shuri had announced that the royal jet was close. The Dora Milaje secured the way from the jet to the Royal family and entourage.  
When the door finally opened it seemed like for a moment you had forgotten that you were supposed to act like a queen and he had forgotten that he was a king. You both started running toward each other with him catching you in his arms, hugging you tightly.   
"Is it true?" His voice was thick with emotions as he gently cupped your face. "It is!" His lips met yours in a passionate kiss before you both remembered that you weren't alone. Reluctantly he let you go, settling on holding your hand in his as you approached the palace. 

"You did what?" T'challa looked at his sister with a mixture of confusion and anger.   
Shuri sighed "I tweeted the picture of you guys kissing with the caption 'celebrating the pregnancy'"   
You couldn't help but laugh now, it all seemed just too absurd! You placed a small hand on T'challas shoulder, trying to relax him a little, he looked like he was about to explode "it's okay! Sooner or later they would've found out anyway!" He sighed, turning his back to Shuri and facing you "(y/N) I was hoping that if no one knew we could spend a few days off, celebrating on our own!" You softly cupped his cheek "we can still do that, we should just stay inside the palace to avoid getting swarmed by people!" T'challa sighed "I guess that will have to be enough!" 

Click 

"Shuri delete that picture!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, I know there's not a lot of T'challa/reader action in here, but this almost wrote itself!   
> I'f you'd like another one with more T'challa/reader let me know!


	11. Pietro Maximoff/ Reader  Everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per your request, this is for you Roz :) hope you like it!

His accent was thick, and his voice velvety, he carefully brushed a stray strand of hair out of your face "something is different about you (y/n)." You draped your arm over his chest and nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck to hide your smile "what do you mean?" He pulled you closer and kissed the top of your head "I don't know, I can't quite" he mumbled something Russian into your hair "put my finger on it?" He pulled you closer, his hand tracing slow circles into the skin of your stomach. You glanced up at him through your lashes, grabbing one of his curls and letting it run through your fingers. Tony always liked to teasingly call it white, but you thought it looked more silver. 

You were just about to open your mouth when you were suddenly interrupted by the loud ringing of his phone. Pietro groaned and rolled over to pick up his phone from the night stand.

"Do you have to go?" He threw you a sad smile "I'll be back fast!" You smirked at him "how fast?" He blurred in front of your eyes and for a moment you were alone in the room before he reappeared with a flower in his hands "quick enough?" You took the flower softly from his hands and shook your head "be quicker!" You shot him a flirtatious smile and he bent down to capture your lips in a sweet kiss "okay" he whispered before disappearing in another blur.

You rubbed your hands gleefully and looked around you "perfect!" Pietro's missions never took long, but you had used the little time you had to carefully hide a few special items around the floor you shared in the tower, and now all you were hoping for was that he wouldn't find all of them in a single day. 

"(y/n) do you know where this comes from?" You shook your head innocently, willing your face not to spread into a broad grin when Pietro held up a small white sock. The last week you had been following him around, seeing that he found everything and making sure you let the items disappear right after. Everything was working perfectly.

Pietro looked at you, confusion spreading on his face as he placed the sock on the couch cushion next to him "you know (y/n) lately I kept finding... Things, but I seem to have misplaced them again." You looked at him questioningly "Things? what kind of things?" He sat down next to you on the couch and shook his head once more. "a pacifier, a small plush bear, a little spoon, today that sock. (y/n) did you have any friends over lately?" You shook your head, now was your moment. "Did you ever find it out?" His eyes shot back to your face "find out what?" You moved your Han over his and drew a few patterns on the back of his hand "a few days ago you mentioned that something was different about me" he looked at you, realization starting to dawn on him. You bent down and bulled the shoebox out from underneath the couch, and opened it, revealing the items he had found and a few more like an ultrasound picture and the pregnancy test you had taken a few months ago. 

Pietro let his hands carefully glide over them, picking up a few items before placing them back carefully, until his hands landed over yours, clutching them tightly and kissing them. "Does that mean that?" You nodded your head "yes!" Pietro jumped up, rushing back and forth in the room, pausing every now and then to throw glances your way, and smile before disappearing in a rush and running out of the common room, throwing open doors along the way.

"Miss (y/n), I've received multiple complaints from several avengers that Mr. Maximoff came running into their rooms and loudly inform them about your pregnancy" you smiled, letting your hand glide over the teddy bear in the box "thank you Friday, I'll talk to him." You could swear that Friday's voice had sounded almost gleeful. 

One after another the other Avengers came into the common room, congratulating you, the last one being Pietro who appeared in a blur, loaded with flowers, teddy bears and a few furniture pieces for a baby's room. 

"I'm going to be a father!" He yelled when he entered the room "you think?" Natasha looked at him with a smirk. "Who else did you tell?" You asked laughing so hard you had to hold on to your stomach. In a second Pietro was at your side, pulled you into his arms and whirled you around "Everyone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading, I always take requests, so if I haven't written about your favorite character yet, just leave me a comment


	12. Peter Quill/Reader another awesome mixtape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to narrow down the list of avengers (or marvel men in general) that I'll still write about to only humans and only adults, (sorry to all the Spider-Man and drax fans!)

Your nervous footsteps sounded heavily on the metal floor of the spacecraft. You tried to walk slower, tried stepping lightly, but still you made a sound. It annoyed you, how were Gamora and Nebula able to walk without a sound and you had to sound like an elephant thumping through the narrow hallways.   
"I am Groot?"   
You whipped around to see the teenaged tree standing in the doorway of the room he shared with Rocket.   
You hoped the raccoon was still asleep, you really didn't feel like putting up with him right now! It wasn't that you disliked him, but right now you were to exhausted to deal with his attitude.   
You didn't exactly "understand" Groot, but you were getting better at interpreting his intonation and body language.

"No, nothing's up, I just can't sleep and thought..." He shifted a little closer "I am Groot." You swore you saw a little of his mature side peeking through again and smiled at him. "Yeah, I was going to see him.. I think it's time I told him."  
Groot extended a branchy hand and placed it your shoulder "I am Groot!" You nodded.   
He was the only one who knew about your secret. You had asked him not to tell, and just hoped he would keep his "I am Groot!" And up till now he had.   
Groot moved his hand off your shoulder and he slowly turned to go back into his room.   
"Groot? Thank you!" He turned around again and smiled at you before giving you a thumbs up and closing the door behind him.

You walked to the control room, but it was empty. You checked everything, but the ship was set on autopilot, so you just decided to watch the galaxy outside fly by for a moment. "Beautiful" you hadn't noticed the word slip from your mouth, but you felt a warm hand against your cheek, and when you turned your head you saw him standing there "yes, you are!" His eyes were soft and slightly wet, the headphones of his old music player were draped around his neck.  
You stood up and went around the commanders chair, reaching your arms out and wrapping them tightly around him. "I just wish she could have seen this! She would have loved space, my father did, I just wished I had more family to show this!" You looked up at him, and carefully caressed his cheek "you have me!"   
He looked down into your eyes "I know (y/n)." You intertwined your fingers with his and slowly moved them over your lower stomach "if you'd really like more family though, I do have some important news for you..." You tried to contain the huge grin that was spreading on your face when Peter's eyes grew large. "You think you could make an awesome mixtape for your child like your mom did for you?"   
Peter laughed breathily through the stray tears that had escaped his eyes. "No, I think we should stay true to the original!"   
He wrapped his arms tightly around you, and pulled you into a passionate kiss in front of the stars and galaxies that were flying by. "I love you Peter!" Peter carefully hovered his hands over your stomach, you gently moved closer until he was touching you. "I love you too (y/n)!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a little shorter than the last few chapters, I apologize to all the Peter Quill fans for not having more inspiration.


	13. Scott Lang/ Reader not even as a nickname!

"Wait up peanut! Don't run too far ahead!" You grabbed his hand and stopped Scott from sprinting after his daughter. "Scott, this is a meadow, let her explore a bit! There's nothing out here that could harm her!" He flopped down onto the picnic blanket next to you "I know, I just... Worry! Cassie's been my peanut from the moment she was born! I'd hate for anything to happen to her!" You playfully rolled your eyes at him, you secretly loved it when his protective father side came out, but you chose that you wouldn't let him know that... Today!  
You carefully placed your head on his lap and Scott started playing with your hair, humming softly while you watched his daughter play.  
"I've been thinking" you looked up at him and he carefully cupped your face in his hands "I think.... I'd really want another one!" You smiled up at him, drawing slow circles on his hands.  
"Daddy! Look at this!" You both had been so caught up in each other that you hadn't noticed Cassie running over to you, but now she was thrusting a huge snail in your face "isn't this disgusting?" 

You were still laughing by the time you packed up the blanket on and the leftovers, and carried a sleeping Cassie into the car, dropping her off with her mother before you headed home for the night. 

"So, about what you said earlier..." Scott looked at you curiously "what is it darling?" You took a deep breath, you had been wanting to tell him for a while now, and you finally felt like the right moment was there.  
"When would you like another one?" Scott's eyes grew wide "what do you mean?" You pulled the pregnancy test you'd taken out of the drawer of your nightstand "would in six or seven months be okay?" The dumbfounded look on Scott's face almost had you laughing out loud, but you managed to keep it together when Scott took the test and turned it around in his hands, his eyes kept flitting up to your face in wonder and amazement. "Are you really..." You took the pregnancy test out of his hands and placed it onto the nightstand before wrapping your arms around him "obviously I am!" 

"Scott?" He looked over his bowl of cereal at you "yes honey?" You took a sip of your coffee "if Cassie is peanut, how would you call your second child?" Scott grinned up at you "what about cashew?" You carefully placed your hot mug down in the table before looking up at him "Scott you are not calling our child cashew, not even as a nickname!"


	14. Nick Fury/ Reader   Almost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Language!!! 
> 
> Also don't take this too serious, I wrote this for fun! It's really just for s**ts and giggles!

"Director Fury, miss (y/n) is here to see you" Nick pressed the button that ended the call he had just finished "let her come in" 

The doors opened and you entered shield director Fury's office, walking past the sitting area to the broad desk Nick was just getting up from to greet you!  
"(y/n), your early! Did something happen?" You smiled and nodded your head before walking into Nicks outstretched arms and hugging him tightly   
"(y/n) what's going on? Please talk to me!"   
You grinned up at him, he always tried to be this tough director, but you still remembered that one time you had been scared by a spider under the shower, and when you had screamed Nick had come running into the bathroom, almost quick-dialing the Avengers.   
No matter how much he tried to hide it, you knew he had a soft spot for you.   
"I've got news for you Nick!" You pulled the pregnancy test out of your pocket and pushed it into his hand.   
"Guess what this is!" Nick let go of you to inspect the object you had pushed into his face "motherf" you quickly grabbed his collar and pulled Nicks face down to you "well, seeing that I will be a mother, that would make you the motherfucker!"   
Nick looked at you with a mix of confusion and anger, but then he just started laughing as he pulled you close again "for you (y/n) I'd do or be almost anything!" 

 

"What do you mean 'almost'?"


	15. Peter Parker/ Reader a lot of baby in there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do this, but it was requested...  
> Gabriel1214, this is for you! 
> 
> WARNING: this is an aged up version, because I'm too uncomfortable writing Peter as a father when he's still in high school!

"How was your first day?" You took his jacked and hung it up while Peter toed off his shoes and slouched into the living room, flopping down on the couch. He mumbled something that you couldn't make out with his face pressed against the cushions. "What?" Peter raised his head a bit and repeated "he still treats me like a child!" You pushed his shoes aside with your foot and walked over to him "do you wanna talk about it?" Peter shook his head and buried it in your shoulder. You knew he was a grown man, but sometimes it was hard to remember that you both were adults! He was working for stark industries, because a certain someone understood that Peter still wanted to be the friendly neighborhood spider, and that was a job requiring rather odd hours at times. "What's for dinner?" Peter looked over to the table you had already set. "I bought a bunch of baby spinach, so I made some baby quiches, and there's also some roasted baby red potatoes!" Peter looked at you incredulously and raised an eyebrow "that's a lot of baby in there!" You laughed "is there a special occasion for it?" Peter sat up and looked intensely at you "well, ever since I've discovered that I'm pregnant, I've been craving... Small foods.." Peters eyes widened in shock, and he jumped up throwing his hands over his head. "You're pregnant!" You stood up and carefully pulled his hands down, clasping them tightly "yes." Peter looked down at your stomach in surprise "there's a baby in there!" You smiled up at him encouragingly "there's your baby, our child, in there!" You carefully dropped your gaze, letting your hands fall to your sides "unless you don't want... I'll have to... I guess I would" Peter jumped in front of you, grabbing your shoulders tightly "NO! I want! It's perfect! I never meant to frighten you!" You raised your head again, searching peters gaze with your eyes.  
He looked at you lovingly, eyes sparkling with unshed tears of joy, happiness radiating in waves off of him. "(y/n) I couldn't be happier about this!" You smiled, and then a though crosses your mind and you started laughing. "What is it my dear?" Peter looked down at you questioningly "what if it comes out with spidey senses, and one day we find it crawling up the ceiling!" Peter started laughing too now "I guess if that happens we'd better teach our child how to behave normally!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Wade Wilson, I've actually finished Wade before Peter but decided to post Peter first since he's been in infinity war.... 
> 
> FYI, I'm almost done, so if I haven't written about your favorite, PLEASE HIT ME UP!  
> (My tumblr is on my profile *wink*)


	16. BONUS: Wade Wilson/ Reader  so you had a box?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!   
> Wade isn't part of the Avengers   
> Written for Im_NoT_oKaY   
> Sorry for taking so long to post this, I hope you like it!

You knew something was wrong the moment you opened your eyes, it was like the quiet before the storm.  
You glanced around the dimly lit bedroom, the blinds still partially closed.   
The room was suspiciously empty, but since there was no note you knew he wasn't working...  
You got up and slipped one of his shirts on, before venturing out to see if you could find Wade. 

It wasn't to hard, the overpowering smell of pancakes gave away that he was in the kitchen.   
You opened the door, and almost shrieked with laughter when you saw him standing there in a frilly pink apron, surrounded by piles of pancakes   
"You know, when I was younger we were so poor, we couldn't afford pancakes, we always are stale old cereal!" Wade looked at you and smirked "oh, so you were able to afford cereal?" You chuckled and rolled your eyes before walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "How many are those?" You turned in shock and awe, when had he gotten up to make those? "I lost count at around five thousand" he replied casually, pouring more batter into the pan before pointing to a highly stacked plate "why don't you get started on those? I'll be with you in a second!" You rolled your eyes and decided not to argue with him, he probably meant well....

"Wade, can we please open a window? I can't take the pancakes any more!" Wade looked at you shocked, you had spend all day, sorting the pancakes into smaller portions and freezing them, eating as much as you could, but it seemed like for every pancake you got rid of wade had another dozen stashed somewhere else in the flat.  
Wade went over to the window and begrudgingly opened the window "I don't know what your problem is, I think this smells of victory!" You chuckled, before you felt your stomach twist, and sprinted into the bathroom.   
If you wouldn't have felt so sick you would've laughed at the fact that wade had replaced all the towels with pancakes, but now all you could concentrate on was getting to the toilet in time.

"You know, when I was younger I didn't have a toilet to throw up in, I had to go into the garden!" You slumped down against the wall, and wiped your mouth with the washcloth wade had brought you, before raising an eyebrow "so you had a garden?"   
Wade reached into his back pocket "please don't get mad at me, but I've been researching, and what I found for morning sickness..." Wade handed you a pregnancy test "just to make sure" you took the test out of his hand and smiled up at him "how can we afford this? When I was younger we had to wait a few months to see if something was there!" Wade chuckled before sitting down next to you "I sold the pancakes" you let out a happy groan "good riddance!"   
Wade carefully took your hand, and you smoothed you thumb over his uneven skin "what if I am?" Wade lifted your hand up and kissed it "what if your not?" You looked up from the hand he was still holding close to his lips "we could try, if you wanted... We could actually try.. I mean.. Without sounding sappy... I love you, and I wanna be with you for as long as I live!" You wiped the stray tear away from your eye and nodded your head, before turning the test in your hands... "Guess I'll better give this a go then, right?" Wade nodded and kissed your cheek, before helping you up and leaving the room to give you some privacy. 

"Wade?" He'd been pacing around the living room the whole time, until the timer ran out, that's when he sprinted into the bathroom to check the test. "(y/n)! Baby!" Wade came running into the room, and crashed into you hugging and kissing you. 

"Are we going to buy a crib?" Wade looked at you surprised "why? When I was a baby I had to sleep in a cardboard box!" You rolled on top of him, placing your head on his chest "so you had a box?" You both burst into laughter "let's spoil our child!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, just one more (unless I forgot someone) can you guess who's next?   
> HINT. It's not a guy!


	17. Natasha /reader   Best job ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! (I've wanted to write this ever since I finished the first chapter!)  
> I intentionally left out your loved ones name so it can fit with whichever marvel man stole your heart!

You took a deep breath looking into the eyes in front of you "you know, ever since I discovered the pregnancy, I've been thinking!" You cast you face down to your shoes, and sorted through your thoughts before continuing "we've been friends for so long that I can't really remember how or when you came into my life, but you've been my best friend since day one!" You looked back up at the face and ran a hand through your hair, smoothing it out nervously "your not just a great friend, but you also had a hand in helping me find the love of my live, for which I'll never be able to thank you enough, but that's not the point right now!" You started to knead your hands, and tried wiping them casually on your pants when you noticed how sweaty they were "you've helped me through so much already with this pregnancy, and I know how much it hurts you that you can't have a child on your own, but" you tried to swallow the lump in your throat and took another deep breath "I'd like for you to be more to my child than just a friend of it's parents, so I, no! We've decided to ask you if you'd like to be godmother Natasha?"   
The eyes in front of you lit up, yeah! Like this it worked! 

You turned away from the mirror satisfied with how you had practiced your speech to find the door to your room open and a shocked Natasha standing in it, tears in her eyes.  
You nervously rubbed your arms "have you been here long?" Natasha nodded her head and approached you quickly, opening her arms and pulling you into a tight hug.  
"I want to! I promise I'll be the best godmother your child could wish for!" 

You knew she was! You knew that Natasha would always find time for your child, helping it with whatever it couldn't tell it's parents!   
You knew you had chosen the right person!   
"It is a lifelong job though!" Natasha laughed airily while slowly letting go of you "I don't think I was ever happier about taking on a job!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's even reading these? Anyone?   
> Well, thank you for reading another chapter of baby on board, I know it's been a while but my life got very busy lately, sorry for the delay!   
> I hope you enjoyed this! Again, let me know if I forgot your favorite and I'll try to write about them ASAP!


End file.
